Vampire Knight Son of Snow
by The Fallen Author 19
Summary: I do not own Vampire Knight. Nathan Kisuki, a half-Japanese half-American teenager, gets adopted by the Headmaster of Cross Academy, a school that not only has normal students, but vampire students as well. He has no memory of what happened to him, except three figures and his parent's call for help. Rated T for some action and scary imagery. Romance genre is slight.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so the first chapter of "Vampire Knight: The Son of Snow". A little corny, but its all I could think of on such short notice. So a little summary; Nathan Kisuki, a half-Japanese half-American teenager, gets adopted by the Headmaster of Cross Academy, a school that not only has normal students, but vampire students as well. He has no memory of what happened to him, except three figures and his parent's call for help. What will happen? What will Nathan become? I do not own Vampire Knight. R&R, Enjoy.**

* * *

"speech"

'_thought_'

* * *

(Nathan Kisuki)

I was cold. It was in December, around the time people go home for the holidays. All snuggled up by the fire. Warm and cozy.

But not me.

I was outside, in the cold, winter air. I was searching for a place to stay for the night. My parents had died; I don't remember how, but I had to take care of myself. I was about sixteen. I had dark, messy brown hair that stood out against the white snow. Normally, I liked the snow, but it was a blizzard outside. I had a coat on, but not one suited for this weather. It was a winter coat, but the insulation was worn out and the hood was torn off. My pack bounced against my back, carrying sets of clothes and a few survival items: a first aid kit I had assembled myself, a tent that could resist a small storm, but not a snow storm, and some other items that had sentimental value. My body felt weak, succumbing to the cold. I fell down, and collapsed face down in the snow.

'_If this is the end for me,_' I thought to myself, '_let me die as slow as possible._' I felt cold and tired. I closed my eyes, ready for Death to greet me in hands colder than the snow I was lying in. I felt something on my back, pulling me. I thought it was Death itself, pulling me up to take me to an afterlife of some sort. I heard a voice. It was faint, but I could still hear someone talking to me. I opened my eyes to see a man.

He was saying something to me, but all I could make out was"...who a... w...re ...e you f..." I tried to speak, but all I could manage was a groan. He pulled me up and I was being half carried, half dragged to a large building. It was very big, and I saw some light coming out from what I thought were windows. A door opened and I felt a surge of warmth come over me. I could feel my legs begin to work. I tried moving them, but with very little success.

I heard the man clearer this time, saying, "Can yo... hear me? C... you sp...k?" I nodded, or at least I thought I did. And I was set down on what I thought was a couch. My vision cleared and I saw a man trying to take off my coat as well as his own. My hearing also came into focus, and I heard him ask someone a question.

To me, it sounded like, "Yuki, can you get some warm blankets? We have a guest " I coughed, and felt my breathing become much easier. I felt something on my chest and I looked up. I saw a girl about my age put some blankets on me and I tried to make a smile. She smiled back and went off somewhere. The man came back and sat in a chair next to me.

He said, "How are you feeling?" I tried to talk, but once again all I could make were grunts and groans. I held out my hand and used my forefinger to make a writing motion. He nodded and left. A few seconds later, he came back with a pencil and a pad of paper.

I sat up and began to write, "Where am I? Who are you?" I showed him the paper and he said, "My name is Kaien Cross. I am the headmaster of this boarding school, Cross Academy." I looked around and took in what I saw. The room was like a mayor's office, but with a kitchen.

I began to write again, "What happened?" He saw the paper and said he was returning to the academy from some errands he had to do, when he saw me collapse outside in the snow. Being a kind-and apparently pacifist-man, he saved me and took me inside. I smiled at him and wrote down my thanks. A bit formal, with an "I owe you my life" for some extra gratitude.

He then asked me some questions: Who I was, where I was from, what I was doing out there. I wrote down that my name was Nathan Kisuki. I was originally from the state of Indiana in the U.S., but I came over here for vacation. He then asked about my parents. I wrote that my father was Japanese, and my mother was American. He didn't find this strange, but asked about where they were. I looked at him, then drew a tombstone on my paper. I showed it to him. He looked at me and apologized. We sat in silence. He began to say something and I looked up.

He then said, "Would you like to have a new family?" I looked at him quizzically. I tore off the first page and drew a big, fat question mark on the paper. He gave a small laugh when he saw it, and said, "Would you like for me to adopt you?" I looked up at him, thinking about it. I smiled, and nodded my head "yes". He gave me a hug, and said that he would call up the agency. He hurried out of the room, and I fell asleep.

* * *

(Yuki Cross)

The boy fell asleep as father hurried out of the room. I sat in the chair and looked him over. He looked about my age, but I knew he had to be some inches taller. He had hair as brown as stained wood. He was mumbling in his sleep, but I couldn't hear him. Just then, Zero came in. I looked over my shoulder and saw him walking over to the couch.

"Who's this kid?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Father brought him in. Apparently he found him lying in the snow, an inch from death." The boy made some weird noise, like a combination of a snore and a growl. He was slightly thrashing, but Zero and I held him down. I was holding down his upper abdominal area, when something caught my eye. I turned his head over slightly and told Zero to take a look. On his neck, were four holes. Puncture wounds. But that meant only one thing. He was bitten by a vampire. It was possible because Cross Academy had a Day Class and a Night Class. And the Night Class consisted of all vampires. Their skin was flawless, their basic features were perfect, and their overall appearance was beautiful. And there was a possibility that he was or could potentially become one. At that moment, he stopped moving and fell asleep. We let go and sat back down.

"So now what?" I asked Zero. He just stared at the kid.

"We wait and see what happens."

Father came back and we told him what we knew. He looked at the boy and said, "Well, there's nothing I can do about it. Also, Yuki, when he wakes up, I want you to introduce yourself as his new sister. It is official." I looked over at him and wondered how things would now turn out.

* * *

**In my opinion, i think the story is off to a shaky start. If anyone else thinks otherwise, feel free to write a *slap* in the reviews, maybe a "Get a hold of yourself, man!" anyway, R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Student

**Okay, sorry I haven't been updating on any of my stories recently. With school and constant pressure on my back, I've barely had time to write. Lucky for you, I have actually been saving this fic for a while before publishing, so I am a few chapters into it. Anyways, quick recap: Nathan Kisuki, now Nathan Kisuki Cross, has just been adopted by the headmaster of Cross academy. Yuki (I know that in some versions her name is spelled Yuuki, but it was Yuki in the version I was reading) and Zero have just discovered that he was bitten by a vampire, but don't know if he was bitten by a pure blood or something else. I do not own Vampire Knight, R&R, Enjoy.**

* * *

Ch. 2: New Student

(Zero Kiryu)

The boy, Nathan, was now adopted by the Headmaster. Yuki now had an older brother. It had been a few days since the headmaster adopted him, and we were back in class. He attended classes here and he did exceptionally well. He explained, using a pen and some paper, that at his previous school, he was known as "The Walking Encyclopedia". He mainly excelled at math and science, but also did fairly well in his other classes. He couldn't really talk, but could write down what he wanted to say. The school nurse said his vocal chords where a bit damaged, but they should heal over time. He also seemed to show his expressions through odd growls and grunts. I don't really know how to explain it, but it seems he uses patterns and tones. Yuki has been hanging around him, I guess to make a good impression on him. She got through once, but it faded when he saw the Night Class for the first time. When he saw them, he made an angry face and would make a low growl, like he knew they were vampires. Aido, one of the Night Class, saw him and pointed him out to Kaname, the president of the Night Class. He looked over, but didn't react. Once they had gone, Nathan went back to his dorm room. He had one all to himself, so I considered him lucky. He was a good kid, but those bite marks made me feel uneasy. Was he just another victim, or would he turn into one of them. I thought to myself only time will tell.

* * *

(Nathan Kisuki Cross)

I was dreaming about something. I couldn't really make it out, but I knew where I was. I was on a plane with my parents, and we were heading to our vacation home. Father pointed out my window and I looked out. I couldn't see it, but I still stared in amazement at something.

Then a time skip occurred in my dream. We had just arrived in the city from our country home, and it was beginning to snow. We were on our way back, when we got hit by something. We were knocked off the road and we drove into a snowbank. I was bleeding a little, but alive. My parents were also alive, but then something happened. The driver side door opened and Dad was pulled out. I heard the sounds of a fight and was telling Dad to beat him up and win. My back was turned and I didn't see Mom get pulled out. My door opened and was pulled clean off its hinges. I got thrown out of the car, and landed in the snow. I looked up and saw three men. Two were fighting my parents, one was walking towards me. I tried to run to my Dad, but the man sped in front of me. I quickly turned and ran to Mom, but he jumped right in front of me. I heard a cry of pain from behind me. I turned to see the one guy get pummeled into the snow. Dad ran over to Mom and they both took out the other guy. They started to run over to me. I saw the two guys get back up and I yelled for them to look out.

But it was too late.

I saw them rush over to my Dad and snap his neck. He was dead. Mom turned around to face them, but not before saying, "Run, Nathan! RUN!" And the man who kept blocking my path drove his hand straight through her chest. I gasped in horror, as she fell to the ground. The men began to devour them. Then, I saw they weren't devouring them. They were licking up or sucking out my parent's blood. Then, I turned and ran. I heard one of them start to go after me, but the third man stopped him. I knew why. They knew I wouldn't survive out in the snow.

But somehow, I did survive. I made it to the country house and packed my stuff. I hitch-hiked my way to the city. A few days later, I was outside the academy.

The dream ended as I was woken up by Yuki. She kept shaking me, as if she didn't know if I was awake or not. I opened my eyes fully and made a small grunt, confirming I was awake. She told me since it was a free day today, so she would try to help me speak correctly. She sat down and tried to get me to mouth and sound out words with her. I had a bit of a hard time, as my vocal cords were still healing. We practiced for about half an hour and decided to stop. I could sound out some basic words and tried to make a sentence. "He-llo Yu-ki, how are you?"

She replied and said I was doing great. I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck. I felt something on the side, and moved my hand closer. It was some sort of bandage. I tried to feel around, see if I could identify what kind of wound it was. I pressed on one spot and felt a hole. I felt around and found three more. They were not in a random pattern, but in a sort of square pattern. Like a bite mark. Yuki got my attention, and I looked at her.

I shook my head and said, or at least tried to, "I go-ing out. Need, fresh air." I turned for the door and went outside, grabbing my favorite hat from my bag. It was sunny out, and the other Day Class students were socializing. I just kept to myself, hiding in the shadows. I didn't talk to anyone, but they sometimes looked over at me. Some of the girls waved over at me, and sometimes I would wave back. I walked around campus and tried to familiarize myself with the locations of classes. I heard a shout and went over to the sound. I saw two Day Class students, both guys. One was holding the other up. From what I could hear, the bigger guy was telling the other kid to give him something. I doubted it was lunch money, and I decided to end it.

* * *

(Yuki Cross)

Nathan said, with a little bit of difficulty I'll admit, that he was going outside for fresh air. I decided to get some air too. I didn't follow him, but instead went the other direction. I was trying to find Zero. I eventually found him under a tree, just sitting there. I woke him up and asked if I could sit next to him. At that moment, we heard someone shout. We ran over to where we heard the noise, and saw two Day Class students fighting, one being held up by the other.

We were about to stop them when we heard someone shout, "HEY!" We looked over and saw Nathan walking over to them. The student let go of the other kid, who ran off. He walked up to Nathan, and he was bigger by only an inch at most.

"What did you say?" Nathan didn't respond with words, but instead with a growl. The kid backed up in mock fear.

"Oh no!" he said. "Fido's going to bite me!" He then broke out laughing, which only made Nathan angrier. I tried to walk over to him, but Zero stopped me. I guess he wanted to see how it would work out. I didn't want to admit it, but so did I.

"Easy way, or hard way," Nathan said. "Your choice." The guy just laughed and used more mock fear. Nathan readjusted his hat. I thought I heard him give a small laugh, but I did see him smile.

"Hard way it is," He said, popping his knuckles. The student made a punch, but Nathan dodged it and moved behind him. He moved as if time was standing still. The student looked around, trying to find him.

"Behind you." I heard Nathan say. The kid turned and he saw Nathan facing the other way. He saw his chance and punched his back. I thought Nathan would be sent flying, but he didn't even budge. The other student looked confused. He punched him a few more times. He stopped, surprised Nathan hadn't even moved an inch forward.

Nathan turned and said, "You're done already?" It seemed his vocal cords had finally healed and he was speaking just fine. "I was actually enjoying the massage you were giving me." The student made one last punch, but it Nathan caught it mid-swing. The student gave a yelp of surprise. Nathan moved their hands downward, leaned in close and whispered something to him. The student nodded his head frantically and ran off when Nathan let go of his hand. Nathan looked around and saw everyone was staring at him. He spoke up and said, "Carry on."

He walked off and moved past us.

Zero grabbed his arm and said, "What did you do to him."

"Nothing," he replied. "I just said never bully anyone again or risk getting a black eye." He shoved his arm out of Zero's grip, which is actually very hard to do, and walked ahead.

* * *

**Okay, again I think it's a little shaky. Also, before anyone points out, I know that the "Behind you", and forward part was an animation for the Big Bang Kamehameha in one of the Dragon Ball games, but it was the only way I knew how to actually play out the fight scene (I do not own the animations from the DBZ games either). So, now Nathan can talk properly, and he put a bully's career into the garbage. Review, and wait for the next chapter. Oh yeah, if I don't get, say, 5-10 reviews, I won't update. They also have to be real ones, not random junk like this:**

** ers%$bdfsv(hskljb v dbgs bsn?g nhd ghbns dg nbs dg!**

**So ****REAL**** reviews, or no update.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

**Okay, sorry for the late posting. As I said in my A/N from "A Time Traveller's Destiny", school, college visits, internet was down, blah, blah, blah, STORY TIME!**

* * *

Ch. 3: Surprises

(Zero Kiryu)

Nathan was sent to both the Headmaster's office and the nurse's office. The Headmaster was not very happy with Nathan for starting a fight. But somehow, he got out of major punishment, saying that he broke up a potential fight, ended the bullying career of a student, and no one was really hurt. So the Headmaster decided to give him a choice: suspension or Guardian duties. The only two Guardians were me and Yuki, and our job was to keep the Day Class from discovering that the Night Class students are all vampires. He chose Guardian duty, but I could see he didn't like it. Yuki and I then led him down to the nurse to have his vocal cords and his back checked. The nurse looked him over and said his vocal cords were fully healed, but he should avoid shouting for a few days.

Then Yuki spoke up, "And his back?"

"What about it?" she replied.

"His back, he was hit repeatedly." Yuki said. She led us over to him, and asked him to lift his shirt. He did, and his back was fine. No bruises, like he wasn't even touched, let alone hit. He replaced his shirt and was admitted to leave. We walked outside, preparing for the arrival of the Night Class.

* * *

(Nathan Kisuki Cross)

I could't believe I was doing this. Protecting a bunch of students from several other students. But something was different about the Night Class. I didn't know what it was, but I was going to find out. We went outside and began pushing back Day Class students. Yuki and Zero moved back one side, I got another. I don't know how, but I gave them all an evil eye and a growl, and they just backed off. I turned and gave an evil eye to the other side of students and they backed off as well.

The Night Class came through, and the student's started coming forward frantically I kept them back, but Zero and Yuki were having a harder time than me. They kept shouting and pushing, trying to get closer to the Night Class. I kept them back, but they were getting more determined.

And I snapped.

I shouted at the top of my lungs, "EVERYONE GET BACK!"

Everyone fell silent. I was breathing in and out very heavily. It almost sounded like a growl, even. I looked around as I began to calm down. Everyone around me was terrified, even some of the Night Class students. I straightened myself up and the Night Class students went on to class, undisturbed. I started to go back to my dorm, and the Day Class students parted to make a path. I looked at them and saw absolute terror on their faces. I reached the end of the mass of students, and ran the rest of the way. I got back to my dorm and wondered what had really happened. I did that only one other time, when I had to tell a bus-full of loud students to be quiet. But this, this was much more intense than that time. Everyone looked at me as if I was some sort of monster. I began to cry, something I don't normally do. I heard a knock on my door.

"Nathan? It's Yuki. Can I come in?" I made a grunt and she opened the door. She came over to me and sat down on the bed.

I calmed down then asked her, "Why do you protect those guys? What's so special about them?"

She hesitated for a bit and said, "Well, to answer that, we'll have to go to the headmaster's office."

* * *

(Yuki Cross)

We made it down to the headmaster's office. When we came in, he immediately asked us, "Did you hear that noise outside. It sounded like an animal roar."

We sat down and I tried to explain what had happened. Zero and I were keeping back one side of the Day Class students, Nathan keeping back the other. When the Night Class arrived, the Day Class started getting relentless. I almost thought they were going to break through. Then, we heard a loud noise. It was Nathan, who was yelling at the other student's to get back. We looked around, and just about everyone was terrified of him. Even some of the Night Class students looked scared. I talked to some other students who were facing Nathan. They said he shouted very loudly, some have even said he roared at them. There was even one student who said his eyes rolled back in his head and he grew fangs. The headmaster had his head in a hand, trying to grasp what I was saying.

But Nathan just looked absolutely horrified.

"Headmaster," he looked up at me, "I think it's time he knew." The headmaster looked over at Nathan.

"Nathan?" He looked up, still horrified. "What do you know about the Night Class?"

He hesitated for a while, and eventually said, "Almost nothing, except that they share no classes with the other students, and the Day Class obsesses over them more than a super fan obsesses football." The headmaster did not understand and neither did I.

The headmaster continued, "The reason why we have a Day Class and a Night Class, is because they only take classes according to their dorm names, because they have to." Nathan's horrified look was now replaced by a confused one. I sighed and decided to come out clean.

"There is a Night Class, because those students cannot stand sunlight. They are vampires." Nathan looked at me, almost as shocked as the other students. He looked back and forth, trying to process what I just said. I tried calming him down, but it barely did a thing. He began hyperventilating. I was able to calm him down by humming a lullaby and hugging him. His breathing calmed and he fell asleep. I moved him over to a couch and laid him down. Lucky for him, today was a Friday. Headmaster came over to us and I asked him what we would do when he woke up.

"If he took it well, we can try to talk to him about it."

"And if he doesn't?" I asked.

"I don't know." And he asked me and Zero to take him back to his dorm.

* * *

**Okay, once again, its a bit shaky. But this is manga format, something I feel is easily expressed via word bubbles and pictures (In a later chapter I will attempt to describe a facial expression). So flame all you want.**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Alright, so chapter 4. Alright well, last chapter seemed pretty cool. So, Nathan will figure out the REAL meaning of his dreams. R&R, PM, Enjoy.**

* * *

Ch. 4: Revelations

(Nathan Kisuki Cross)

I woke with a start. The same dream again. I remembered what happened yesterday and what Yuki told me. Vampires were real. And to make things worse, there was an entire class of vampires nearby. I looked at the clock near my bed.

12:42 PM.

Now I was really awake. I overslept. I immediately got out of bed and got dressed. I went to the door and saw a note. It was from Yuki.

_"Nathan, just a reminder, today is a Saturday."_ I sighed in relief, and kept reading. _"When you do wake up, I need you to come down to the courtyard. We need to talk."_

I knew this had to be about the vampire situation. I opened the door, and saw some students talking. When they saw me, they stopped talking and stared at me. I went out to the courtyard, and it was the same with everyone else. Everyone who saw me stopped talking and just stared. I just walked ahead, trying not to make eye contact. I eventually found Yuki, and she pulled me away from everyone else. We were in a more outer area of the courtyard, not many people around. We sat down under a tree and I finally asked her, "So what do we need to talk about?"

She looked around, I guess to make sure no one could hear us, and said, "Do you know how you got those marks on your neck?" I didn't understand for a moment, but remembered the bandage. I shook my head no and she continued. "That type of bite mark can only come from a vampire bite." I tried to absorb this information. Then, I had a bit of a flashback moment.

It was that dream again. No, not a dream, a memory.

I was being thrown out of the car. I was running to my dad. I was stopped by the man and was thrown back. I fell and the man jumped me. He moved my head and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I felt something moving under my skin, and I cried out in pain. The man pulled back and I saw Dad pulling him off. He turned him over and punched him. He yelled, "Go, get out of here!" And his neck was snapped. It was like my dream, but warped. My dream was a memory. Dad had nearly killed the man he was fighting, but Mom died. The man who fought Mom went behind Dad and snapped his neck. By that time, I was running away. I was pulled back into reality when Yuki started to shake me awake. I was lying on the ground and she looked really worried. I explained what had happened with my parents, and how they died. She was shocked when she heard they were killed by vampires. I began to cry, but I forced the tears down.

I got up and ran off. Yuki started to call me back, but I kept going. I just wanted to be alone. I saw a tree up ahead and decided to climb it. There wasn't a school rule saying that I couldn't, so I went for it. I jumped and landed on the lowest branch. I started to climb, and sat down on a strong limb. I looked down, and saw I was about ten feet up. Yuki was looking for me. She ran off somewhere else after a few seconds. I stayed up in the tree for a while.

I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

(Yuki Cross)

_'Where could he be?'_ I thought to myself. _'I was on his tail, then all of a sudden he disappears.'_ All I wanted to do was talk to him about his bite marks. _'Then again, I guess he would like some privacy. His parents being killed by vampires is pretty hard to take.'_ I thought about where I would go for privacy. I ran over to the dorm areas and searched for him there. I asked around, but they all said they hadn't seen him recently. I kept looking, but couldn't find him anywhere. I eventually gave up and went to the headmaster's office. I saw him frantically trying to finish some paperwork. He saw me come in and told me to take a seat. I sat down and waited. He finished the last of his paperwork and looked at me.

"So, how is he?"

"Not good." I replied. "He told me about his past. He was bit by a vampire, but it is unclear if it was a pure blood or something else. After that, he ran off somewhere and I lost him." He was looking outside.

"Yes, well...that's to be expected of him. Hold on." He told me to come over to the window, and he pointed at a nearby tree. I looked out and saw a black shape. "I believe I found him," he said with a smile. He knocked on the window, and Nathan looked up. Unfortunately, he was a bit surprised that we saw him, and he fell ten feet out of a tree. We looked on and saw him hit a few branches and finally hit the ground. We ran outside and found him still lying there. I shook him and he gave a groan. He tried to get up, but fell down an his face. The headmaster and I picked him up and, with some difficulty, took him to the nurse's office. She didn't look surprised when he saw him.

She examined him and said, "There's good news and bad news. The good news is that no internal organs were seriously harmed." I sighed with relief.

"And the bad news?" The headmaster asked. The nurse looked down a little, it had to be something bad.

"Unfortunately, not only did he fracture his left arm, he is also unconscious. At most, I would say he would be in it for less than a week, about the time it would take for his arm to heal." She walked off and left us. The headmaster also left, saying he had to get back to work. I stayed, and sat next to him. I stayed there until the nurse said I had to go. I went and hoped Nathan would be okay.

* * *

**Okay, so now Nathan knows about how his parents really died. Next chapter will mainly focus on Nathan's acceptance of his "destiny". R&R, PM, Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Timeskip

**Alright, Chapter five is up. sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories yet, I was busy with a Tinker Bell fanfic (don't ask). R&R, PM, Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 5: Time-skip

(Nathan Kisuki Cross)

I woke up slowly. I could hear voices talking. I could hardly make them out. My eyes opened partially, and I closed them tighter the moment bright light came into my eyes. I groaned in pain and the voices grew.

I heard someone say, "Shh shh shhhh, he's waking up."

I opened my eyes slower, and the bright light was no longer there. I saw a few faces on my right hand side. It was the headmaster, Yuki, and a few other students I didn't recognize. I gave a weak smile and Yuki smiled back. I looked to my right slowly, and almost shot up.

The Night Class. "What are they doing here?"

Yuki frowned a bit, but then realized who I was talking to. She told me it was Thursday night. I did a double take on what I heard. "Thursday? But, it was Saturday. Wasn't it?"

Yuki nodded her head and explained that I was unconscious for almost five days. She then told me that they were here because of what happened on that Friday night. I sat up and looked over at the Night Class. I saw that only four of them were here. Yuki introduced them as Aido Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Souen Ruka, and Kaname Kuran. She pointed them out, but I didn't really care. I gave them an evil eye, and Kaname spoke up.

"Do you know how you were able to yell that loud?"

I looked over at him and said, "All I really did was yell at them. I've done it once before. But some said I did something, worse." He nodded his head and said that, because I was bit by a vampire, I might also become a vampire. However, for it to happen, I would have to be bitten by a pure blood vampire. I told them about my memory, and they thought it over.

"Sounds like a pure blood and two human-turned vampires." Kain finally said. "And it seems, you were bitten by the pure blood."

I couldn't believe it. I was about to cry, but my disbelief and sadness turned into rage and a thirst for revenge. I felt something in my mouth. I opened my mouth and felt around. I touched my teeth, and my incisor felt strange. I felt it a bit more and realized they were fangs. The others noticed too and I closed my mouth. Now I was really scared. My mind was racing. I tried to get up, but Yuki sat me back down. I said I was going to go out for a run, and this time she let me go.

I went out the door, through the corridors and out into the cold air. I ran around for a while, a couple laps around campus. I felt my body going faster, everything around me blurring. I stopped at the tree I fell out of. I was breathing heavily, but I didn't feel tired. I sat down and tried to think. I tried to remember anything I knew about that night that I didn't already know. I tried as hard as I could, but nothing else came up. I heard someone walking towards me. I jumped into the tree, not as high this time, and saw someone walk under the tree. I saw it was a Day Class student, and realized it was Zero.

I waited for a few seconds and said, "Hey." He looked startled and looked around him. I saw him pull out a gun. "Up here, genius." He turned to face me and pointed the gun at me. I shielded myself with my arms and said, "Don't shoot!"

He sighed, lowering the gun. "What are you doing here?"

I hung upside down by my feet and asked him the same thing. He looked at me like I was a freak. I half fell, half flipped out of the tree. "I came out for a run, trying to clear my head."

He laid against the tree and said, "I came out just for some fresh air."

I sat down and sighed. I looked up at the night sky and said, "Everything is just happening so fast for me. One day, I get adopted by the headmaster of a school for humans and vampires. A few days later, I become a freak and fall out of this tree unconscious. Now, I find myself as a vampire." At this, Zero looks at me like I said I set off a nuclear bomb. I then began to cry. I didn't stop myself. I just let my pain flow out of me. I look over to Zero and say, "Can that gun kill me?" He looked a little surprised, but nodded. I looked down at my feet.

"Make it quick. Please."

I closed my eyes, and waited for it to end.

I heard the click of the gun.

And I waited.

I heard someone yell as the shot fired.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Does he die? Will I cut the story right here? The first, I can't answer. The second is, of course NO! R&R, PM, and wait for the next chapter (sorry about these author updates, I am not in a good mood today).**


	6. Chapter 6: Actions and Reactions

**Sorry for the late updates, but after high school is done I'M GOING TO COLLEGE (in September)! R&R, PM, and Enjoy! Also, a little language in this chapter, but mostly out of anger and such**

* * *

Ch. 6: Actions and Reactions

(Yuki Cross)

It had been a long time since Nathan left. I decided to go look for him. I walked around campus and eventually found him talking to Zero under the tree he fell out of. I saw Nathan crying. He looked at Zero and said something. Zero nodded, and Nathan said something else. It was quiet for a while, and I saw Zero take out his Bloody Rose gun, a gun that had bullets specially designed to kill vampires. He pointed it at Nathan's head and I ran over to them shouting, "WAIT!" Zero looked over at me and fired the gun.

I held my breath.

The shot missed by a few inches.

Nathan opened his eyes and looked at Zero, then me, then back at Zero. He got up and held Zero by his collar. "Why? Why the hell didn't you kill me? I wanted to die, but you missed on purpose!" Tears were streaming down his eyes, and he kept repeating the word "Why?" He collapsed at his feet and continued to cry. I came over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He shook it off and ran away. We tried to follow, but he was too fast. We lost him and decided to go back to the nurse's office. We walked back and almost immediately the headmaster asked what had happened.

Zero and I explained everything to him. As the story went on, he sat back down and looked grief-stricken.

"This is somewhat normal." Kaname spoke up. We all looked at him, wondering what he meant. "Sometimes, a human turned vampire will seek out a hunter and asked to be killed. But his reaction to being spared is what was unusual." We looked at each other and agreed.

I decided we should look for him, and everyone agreed-even Zero. The headmaster, Zero and I would search the campus, while the entire Night Class searched off-campus. We went out and I hoped Nathan was alright.

* * *

(Nathan Kisuki Cross)

I ran.

Why didn't he kill me?

I was willing to die, but he intentionally missed.

I was off campus, in some nearby forest. I walked into a clearing, a few trees surrounding the area. I sat down on a stump and cried out all my pain. I heard something and stopped crying. I looked up and saw Aido and Kain. They were at the edge of a clearing. I got up and gave them an evil eye. They tried to walk towards me, but I ran the other way. I could hear them following.

One of them was shouting, "Nathan! Stop, we just want to talk!" I decided to give them the slip. I stopped and quickly doubled back on them. It was a good thing too, because they were right behind me. I left them in their confusion. I kept running and jumped into the nearest tree. I saw them run past and smiled in satisfaction. I looked up and saw Souen Ruka in front of me. I gave a yell of surprise and fell out of the tree. I landed on my feet and ran the other way. I ended up back in the same clearing and was cornered by all four Night Class students. I looked around and saw more arrive out of the trees.

Kaname spoke up and said, "We're not here to fight. Only talk." I didn't believe him. I was getting really annoyed at this game of cat and mouse. I looked around and saw no way out. My mind was racing again, and I knew there was only one thing I could do.

But it wasn't surrendering.

Like the last time, I snapped. I had no general threat, but I yelled out as loud as I could into the air. Almost every Night Class student backed up with fear. I saw some of them break off and ran for it. I broke through and ran as fast as I could. I could hear the students trying to catch up with me, but I knew I had to get away. I looked back and saw several behind me. I looked ahead and noticed that some had dropped from the trees in front of me. I stumbled and they grabbed me. I fought against them, trying to break free, but I was unable to. I stopped struggling as the rest of them caught up with me. I began to cry again.

"I just want to die." I said. "I don't want to live this life. I don't want to be cursed like you." I poured out my heart and said all the reasons why I didn't want this curse. I gritted my teeth and tried to yell out again, but I choked on my own sobs. "You have no idea how painful this is for me. My parents were killed by vampires, and now, I'm a vampire." My crying became worse. I completely stopped fighting and just let my body go limp. I was set down, and I looked up. They looked at me, not as a freak, but as someone they could relate to. I got up and Kaname walked up to me.

"You're right, we don't know. But please, let us try to help you." He held out his hand for me to shake it. I looked around, and everyone was agreeing with Kaname. I knew that support was essential in any situation.

But this was something bigger than me. "I'm sorry, but I don't know if anyone can help me." I looked around, seeing everyone was a bit down. I walked past Kaname and through everyone else. I walked up to the nearest tree and climbed it. All the way to the top.

I heard Kaname shout something from below me, "If you're trying to kill yourself with sunlight, don't bother. You're part human, so it won't affect you." I wasn't going up for sunlight. I just wanted to be alone. I sat on a branch and saw it wasn't even close to morning. My guess was it was around midnight. I looked at the world below me. I never knew how beautiful the world was from up here. I looked down at the Night Class students. Some were looking back up at me, some conversing with each other. I looked back up and began to move from tree to tree, working my way down. When I hit ground floor, I was back at the clearing. I sat on the stump and thought about what Kaname had said. I heard some of them come through the clearing. I didn't run, I didn't look up. I just sat there. I finally looked up and saw Souen sitting next to me. Some other Night Class students were nearby, but they didn't come into the clearing.

She smiled at me and said, "So, have you decided to accept help, or did you come down just to cry again?"

I made a small smile and said, "I think I'll accept the help."

"Glad to hear that." I turned to see Kaname standing behind us. I got up and walked over to him. I held out my hand and he shook it. "So where do we start?"

I aksed him. He let go of my hand and said, "I guess we should start with finishing your make-up homework." My face went from a 'new-found hope' face to an 'oh crap' face. I ran back to the academy, cursing the entire way.

* * *

(Kaname Kuran)

The look on his face was priceless. He ran in the direction of the academy faster than the wind itself. Aido came out of the shadows laughing. "So when do you think he'll realize we did it for him just to help him out?"

I smiled a little bit myself. "When he does, we'll be far away enough to hear him." We then gathered up the rest of the Night Class and went back to the dorms.

* * *

**HA HA HA! Oh, comedy gold! Okay, so Nathan isn't dead, duh, and has accepted the help of the Night Class. In truth, this and chapter 5 were a single chapter, but I thought it was too big and decided to split it. So, R&R, PM, and Peace Out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Change

**Okay, so this is a short chapter, but I'm going to update this story to make up for it. I'm already writing Chapter 10 of this, and I already have the ending in my head for some reason. So, before I start blabbering, R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 7: Change

(Yuki Cross)

We heard a loud roar come from the forest. It must have been Nathan. We decided to head back to the headmaster's office to wait for them. We came in and sat down. We waited for a few minutes before Nathan came running through the door. He ran from place to place saying, "Where is it?" repeatedly.

I asked what he was looking for. He ran up to me and said, "The make-up homework I was supposed to do!" He continued his frantic search, and the headmaster laughed. "Oh, is that it? The Night Class decided to finish it for you." Nathan stopped mid-run. He faced us and I almost laughed at the face he made (angry T_T face). He shook his head and straightened his face.

"Oh, well, okay then." He sat down and we asked what happened. He explained that he ran off just to be alone. He told us how the entire Night Class was chasing him. How he made the roar to get an edge. How he was caught off guard and got captured. How the Night class offered him help with his condition. He finished by telling us why he came running in looking for make-up homework. I decided to make fun of him by saying he got scared by Souen. He gave me an evil eye, but I went on to say he had a crush on her.

That almost pushed him over.

He got up in my face and growled. I decided to shut my mouth and he backed off. He left saying he was going to his dorm and Zero and I decided to do the same.

* * *

(Nathan Kisuki Cross)

_'Morning already?'_ I woke up as the alarm clock sounded off. I got dressed and went to my first class. I turned in my make-up homework for each class, and all the teachers and students welcomed me back. I got each of the papers back before I left for the next class. 100% on all of them. I silently thanked the Night Class when I got a folded piece of paper from Yuki. She said it was from the headmaster. I opened the paper and I read it out loud to her. I began reading it with confidence, but it disappeared as I read on.

"Nathan,

Effective tommorow, you will be transferred to the Night Class. Yuki and I will help you move your belongings to the Moon Dorm after the Night Class go to their classes. You will be formally introduced when they return and your Day Class uniform will be switched for a Night Class uniform. The other Night Class students will help you with your current condition and help you with anything that may go wrong.

Headmaster Cross."

I looked up from the paper and looked at Yuki. I wasn't sure, but I had to guess her expression was worse than mine. I mean, I understood why the headmaster did this, but I didn't know how it would affect everyone else. I looked at the paper again, trying to see if it was an optional choice, a P.S., or something.

No such luck.

I looked at Yuki and she was crying a little. I asked her to do me a favor. She looked at me, and I said, "Walk to my dorm with me?" She smiled, nodded and we went to my soon-to-be former dorm. We came in and I began to pack up. I left out my Day Class uniform and put on some new clothes. As I was finishing getting packed, Zero came in and said they had to go out and prepare for the Night Class. Yuki nodded and said goodbye to me. She left and I sat on the bed. I looked out my window and saw the Day Class students line up to see the Night Class. I wondered about how they would react when they saw me in the group. I heard a knock and the headmaster came in.

"It's time." I nodded and handed him my black Day Class Uniform. He took it and gave me a uniform similar to it, but white. A Night Class uniform. I reluctantly took it and he led me down the corridors. The Day Class students were coming in and I hid my uniform, so as to not start a panic. The students still stared though. I heard some of them say I was being expelled, others saying I was being transferred to a new room. We came outside and Yuki was still out there. She joined us and we walked to the Moon Dorm. When we came to the dorm, the headmaster asked Yuki to wait outside and we went in. Kaname was there to greet us. He directed me to a dorm room and said it was empty. "You will be introduced to everyone when they come back." the headmaster left and I went in. It was more like a five-star hotel room than a dorm room. I sat my stuff down on the ground next to the bed and sat down. It was plush and soft. I looked up and saw Kaname had left.

I think I would survive.

* * *

**Okay in my opinion, not exactly a good chapter. But like I said, I will double update. So, R&R, PM, and refresh until new chapter comes up.**


	8. Chapter 8: New Introductions

**Okay, so here's the double chapter I promised. R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 8: New Introductions

(Nathan Kisuki Cross)

I woke up around 5:15 AM. The Night Class would be returning soon and I decided to get ready. I got on my new uniform and I felt a bit weird. It wasn't that I was not used to it, but I felt thinner. I looked down and saw I had lost quite a few pounds. I went to a mirror and straightened myself out. I heard a knock. "Yeah?" The door opened and Kaname walked in. He looked me over and nodded his head.

"Its almost time for the introductions. I see you lost some weight." I looked down and noticed I lost maybe another pound. I smiled as if I hadn't really noticed and Kaname led me out to a lobby area. We waited and my stomach growled. I looked surprised, even more than Kaname. I gave my stomach a punch and it quieted. I apologized and Kaname said it was alright.

"It happens to everyone." At that moment, the Night Class came in and some of them looked surprised to see me. Once everyone was inside, Kaname greeted everyone and introduced me. "Headmaster Cross has asked us to help Nathan with his current condition. As fellow Night Class students, I ask that everyone should try to help Nathan should anything happen." At that moment, my stomach growled again and I punched it. Some of the Night Class laughed, even Kaname.

"I guess he has a point. I think we should eat now." Everyone agreed and we went to a dining hall. We had an almost normal dinner. There was fruits and vegetables and meats. But I noticed everyone was being handed something. When it came to me, I saw they were tablets. I took one and Aido, who was sitting next to me, said they were blood tablets.

"It helps control blood cravings. Swallow, don't chew." He put his into his mouth and so did I. It tasted weird in my mouth, but I swallowed anyway. I actually felt better and we began eating. I tried to use my best manners, and I guess I did okay. When everyone had finished, we went to our dorm rooms. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

(Yuki Cross)

I woke up and felt a bit empty. I remembered why. Nathan was with the Night Class. I had every class with him, so it would be hard for me to not think about him being gone. Especially since everyone was asking me where he was. The headmaster said I could tell them where he went, but not how or why. By the end of the last class, everyone on campus knew Nathan was now a Night Class student, but no one knew exactly how he became one. Some said it was special treatment for being adopted by the headmaster, but then I wouldn't be here. The most popular thought was that he was paid by some girls to go undercover and return with all sorts of information about the Night Class. Only the headmaster, Zero, the Night Class, and I know the real truth.

He was my brother for less than two weeks and I already missed him. I would still be able to see him during class changes. And also during certain holidays and events. I smiled as new hope surged through me. I decided to go to the gates early and see if I could talk to him or Kaname. I was walking there when I noticed several girls talking. I went over there and saw they were all by the gate. As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, I had to see what was going on. "Hey! What are you all doing?" They turned and saw me. I looked at them, waiting for an answer. They were all girls, so maybe they came to see Aido or Kaname. "Well? I'm waiting."

One girl stepped forward and said, "We were trying to talk to Nathan and find out why he was over there." I didn't expect that response. Usually I get a response like, "Nothing" or "I lost something". But this girl just came out clean. I sighed.

"Alright, I'll let you off with a warning. But I see you around here again and I will report you. Okay?" They nodded and left. I stayed behind and tried to look for Nathan. I couldn't see him or Kaname. I was about to leave when I saw Nathan looking out a window. I almost didn't recognize him because he was thinner the last time I saw him. I got his attention and waved. He waved back. He mouthed the words, "See you at transit?" He drew a question mark in the air and I nodded in response. He gave me a thumbs up and left. I smiled and walked off, new hope forming inside me.

* * *

(Nathan Kisuki Cross)

Transit was about to begin, so I got myself ready. I got my uniform on and decided to take a walk through the corridors. The best part was no one else was around. I passed a window and went back to see Yuki waving at me. I returned the wave and mouthed words asking her if I would see her at transit and drew a question mark on the glass. She nodded, so I gave her a thumbs up and left. I saw Kaname coming out of his room, and I walked over to him.

"How do you feel?" he asked me.

"Fine, I haven't roared in the past sixteen hours so that's a good sign." He nodded his head in response and we continued to walk down the corridor. Some of the other Night Class students were coming out of their dorms and waved at us. I was oblivious to them as I saw something outside the window. A man was on the roof of a building, and I could have sworn I saw half of his face was shiny. I got Kaname's attention, but when we looked out, the man was gone.

"Probably just your mind playing tricks on you." Kaname suggested. I looked back and thought maybe I was seeing things. The sun began to set and a bell sounded, signaling it was time for the transit. We made our way to the gate, and already I could hear the screams of girls. The gates opened, and a surge of girls came forward. I saw Yuki and Zero at the front, keeping them back. I tried to help, but it just made it worse. Now the students were really desperate. I gave them an evil eye, but it had little effect; only a few students backed off. I went back to Kaname and asked to use my growl. He hesitated for a bit, but he nodded his head. I went back to the front and decided to start off easy. I gave a low growl, but it didn't work. I put a little bit more anger into it, but still nothing. I didn't want to use my trump card, but I thought I might have to. I used a more powerful growl, and it worked a little. Yuki and Zero were now back in control, and we went to class as fast as we could. Not five seconds before we reached class did the crowd break through. The doors closed before any Day Class students could get in, and we all relaxed a little.

Kaname directed us to the first classroom, and opened the door. I was the first one in, and I froze up when I saw the teacher. He was tall, had black messy hair, wore a trench coat, and half of his face was metal! I speak the truth, from his forehead, over his eye-now mechanical-and past his ear was metal where skin should have been. Kaname pushed me forward, and I turned to him. "Kaname, that's the guy I saw on the roof,"

I whispered to him. He looked at the man and said, "That's Mister Toga Yagari, and I can understand why you would feel so uneasy around him. He is a vampire hunter after all." I looked back at the man and calmed a little. We took our seats and class began. Mr. Yagari paced the classroom until he was behind me. He slammed a fist down on the desk and I tensed.

"So, who's the new kid? Are you going to answer me, boy?" I could tell he was talking to me, and I said, "Nathan Kisuki, sir. I just transferred to the Moon dorm." I could sense he was glaring at me, burning holes in my skull.

"Show me your neck," was all he said. I obeyed, moving my collar aside and tilting my head so he could properly look at the puncture wound. He told me to sit and he walked back to the front. "You wouldn't happen to know Akira and Julia Kisuki, would you?" I tensed again when I heard those names.

"My parents, sir. They're dead." Mr. Yagari stood and half-yelled, "Impossible. They were the best vampire hunters in this region. How could they be killed, let alone let their kid become a vampire?!" I shrank in my seat, feeling the tension and the eyes of the Night class on me. Mr. Yagari calmed himself, and sat back down in his chair. "Alright, let's just start class."

* * *

(Third person POV, outside campus)

Three figures stood just outside the forest near Cross academy. The first two were ragged, shaking with insanity, and had eyes as red as blood. The third was more controlled of his actions, smiling down at the academy with evil eyes.

"I can't wait to sink my teeth into all those necks." One of the insane figures said, laughing maniacally.

"Yeah, all that blood," The second figure said, licking his lips. "So tasty, I need to feed now." The second almost jumped down with maniacal excitement, but the third stopped him by grasping his head and throwing him against a tree.

"You'll get your chance to feed. But remember, there's an entire army of vampires at that school as well. Including a Kuran." The two stopped shaking and thought for a moment. They soon joined him, more controlled now, as the third said, "But more importantly, our little snack seems to have survived the storm." The other two grinned maliciously at the thought of the boy. "I get to drink his blood first, after that, you can play with him and any others you come across as much as you like." The three figures proceeded to make their way down to the academy.

* * *

(Nathan Kisuki Cross)

We all worked on our assignment. It was very quiet, the only noises were the sounds of graphite against paper. I kept my head down, and could feel Mr. Yagari looking at me. I swallowed, nervous about what would happen after class ended. Would he keep me after class? Drive a stake through my heart? Shoot me with a vampire gun like Zero's? I completed the assignment and walked up to Mr. Yagari. I handed him the completed assignment and started to go back to my desk. He stopped me before I could turn around and handed me a slip of paper. It was yellow, so it wasn't a green detention slip or a purple referral slip. I wish it was though. I went back to my seat and looked at the paper.

On the paper was "Admit Nathan Kisuki Cross, Mr. Yagari". I turned over the slip and saw the words, "See me after class". I could have sworn my heart stopped. I looked back up at Mr. Yagari. He was now staring at me, either annoyance or anger plastered on his face. I looked at the clock, and saw there was less than a minute left. I continued to stare at the clock until the tone for next class sounded. While everyone moved for the door, I remained in my seat. Mr. Yagari stood and walked over to me, seeing as how I was to scared to walk up to him. He stopped in front of me and pulled a chair up, sitting with the back rest to his front. He stared at me, as if looking at my soul.

He broke the silence and said, "I am sorry for my outburst earlier." It seemed he was forcing himself to say the words. "It's just Akira and Julia were my only friends. Hearing that they died just seems too impossible to believe." He leaned in closer, and said, "Tell me, how did they die. Exactly." I told him what I could. The storm, the three vampires, me getting bitten, anything I could still remember. He listened intently, absorbing my words like a sponge. When I finished, he leaned back in his chair. "I am truly sorry. Really I am." His words didn't seem forced this time. He really felt sorry for me. "You can head on to your next class."

I nodded, and stood up to leave. I heard something coming from out side. I turned and looked out the window. I could hear footsteps, fast ones, as well as rustling branches and leaves. The smell, however, was unmistakable. I slammed into Mr. Yagari as the windows shattered, and three figures flew into the classroom. I rolled off Mr. Yagari and stared at the figures. Two seemed to be from an insane asylum, and the third seemed to be an aristocratic man.

The third man smiled at the sight of me, and said, "Hello, nice to see you again."

* * *

**Big Boom! This chapter might as well set off fireworks with the suspense in it. R&R, PM, and see you next time.**


End file.
